A Little Jealously can Pay Off!
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Random Kames one shot, Dominant!James with a side of Dominant!Logan Cargan, OC also used. Small summary: Jade gives Kendall a special surprise, from both her and James!


Okay I know I should be working on my other stories; with all my AP work, I'm amazed I get it done and have some, small piece of time to myself...but this idea came into my head and I couldn't resist it! I've always wanted to write a jealous Kames one shot with Submissive! (and Possessive!) Kendall but because I thought I didn't have experience with that switch than from my usual Submissive!James, I didn't go for it. Now that I've had some practice, I wrote this little piece just today! I am working on the last chapter for 'Your Dark Knight', I am; just need a few more finishing touches (and more work) before it's up! Don't forget to check my latest poll because it's related to the story, it impacts the end, and what everyone wants to see in the end, so check it out if it's not too much trouble! Okay now, time for my one shot! This was inspired by my sudden idea of, "How would Kendall feel about Jade (my OC for James' baby sister) being at the Palm Woods? And how would he react to her, since she and James are close, would he be super jealous of her?" Well, we are about to find out! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...! Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...!Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Sorry for the lame ending!

* * *

She was too close! Heck, she was touching him!

Clinging to his right, muscular arm with a childish giggle leaving her soft lips, bright green eyes staring up at him with admiration (so much that it made Kendall want to hurl) while her long, raven black hair tickled the skin of his right, caramel-colored cheek as she nuzzled her head to the space between his neck and shoulder.

He smiled only and hugged her close, seeming not to mind that their bodies pressed against each other's, skin to skin, eyes meeting in a mixed expression of amusement and fondness.

It was driving Kendall crazy!

Said blonde growled silently to himself as he watched the sight from his lounge chair before the pool, Carlos and Logan staring at him oddly; yes they were use to Kendall being a possessive, often highly jealous prick and all, but why was he ticked off now?

"Eh, Kendall? Dude, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, lifting his head (making Logan frown at the loss of contact) from the other boy's lap and giving a confused pout to the leader of Big Time Rush.

"That's what's wrong!" The blonde exclaimed, bottle green eyes dark with anger as he pointed with his thin, right thumb toward James and the girl snuggled up to him (her name was Jade, but did Kendall care right now? Oh hell no, not with her all up and touching what was his!) on the other side of the pool.

Logan just rolled his eyes at this.

"Kendall, Jade is a friend James had back in Minnesota; Carlos knows her too, they hung out with her sometimes when we were busy, remember? They're really close, why would you be jealous of her?"

"W-What? I'm not jealous!" The shorter (and slightly younger) boy countered, though Carlos' pout switched to a wide grin.

"Dude, you so are! I mean you're making evil eyes at her, relax! I know Jade, she's cool so no worries man. Why would you be worried, James is crazy about you; it takes you two twenty minutes just to get ready in the morning, too busy sucking face to notice the time!" The hyper and Daredevil of the band (not to mention Logan's boyfriend) pointed out, Logan chuckling at the last part; Kendall just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, teeth clenching (again!) when he saw Jade lean up on her tip-toes to peck James on the cheek.

"What, j-just what makes her think she can kiss him? Excuse me, that boy is mine!" Kendall snapped, some people staring at him with wide eyes while Carlos and Logan looked at one another and sighed.

"Kendall, again you're just overreacting. That was a friendly kiss, Camille does that to me all the time, doesn't mean more than that because she's with that new Shane guy who moved in a week ago; friends, especially close friends, kiss each other on the cheek all the time." Logan reasoned, though the younger boy raised a bushy, dark blonde eyebrow at this.

"Really now, you're just saying that because now that she knows you and Carlos are together, she doesn't kiss him as often on the cheek like she use to, remember how jealous YOU were? I don't think you have room to talk, Logie." Kendall said, smirking when said ravenette glared and Carlos blushed a sheepish pink.

Oh yeah, like Logan has never been in the blonde's place before! He had been a grumpy, jealous, steely eyed danger zone for weeks! Weeks, almost a month after Jade came around, stole both James and Carlos' attention and followed the Latino boy everywhere (EVERYWHERE!) he went! She followed him, rode his back in hugs, kissed him everywhere (excluding the lips, of course; she didn't go that far, and no way was Logan letting anyone make a move like that on his man!) on the face and sent him texts with smiley faces! They were on the same floor, why do that? And let's not go into the whole making Carlos lunches after school, helping him with homework (something that Logan held as his pleasing job, not hers!) and wearing his clothes (apparently, the washing machine in her apartment "ruined" her own stuff!) almost every other day!

Now that Logan was with Carlos, Jade did not do as much hugging and texting smileys to him; of course, that didn't stop her from hanging out with James.

And that was crossing the line! Kendall didn't mind the smiles or texts, no; he was a pretty chilled, down-to-earth guy! Jealously was something he wasn't use to feeling, but when it came to his gorgeous, amazing, perfect boyfriend...well, he wasn't afraid to stake his claim!

James was HIS boyfriend, not Jade's! Just because James was bisexual (like Kendall) didn't mean he still looked at girls (and some guys) as they passed! He was a flirt, but only with Kendall! He smiled lovingly for the blonde, kissed passionately only the blonde, adored and loved only the blonde boy!

Kendall didn't hate Jade, don't get him wrong; she was nice and cool and a pretty good dancer, but she was just standing too close for his liking! James was often oblivious to his boyfriend's jealously waves so he didn't really catch on to the fact that, to Kendall, his best girl friend was constantly too close to his lips (which were Kendall's lips, thank you very much!) or spent too much time in his arms (which belonged only around Kendall's slender waist!).

"Okay, that doesn't count! I had reasons to be, I thought Carlos was full-on straight and that she was his girlfriend, I had every right to be jealous!" Logan responded, Carlos stepping in to avoid having to see the two have a glare-down.

"What Logie means is, he didn't know I felt the same way about him and that he thought he lost his chance with me. Kendall, it's different with you and James; you've been together for almost three years now, he's head-over-heels crazy about you and Jade's just a friend. There's nothing to worry about, just chill dude." The shaggy-haired singer said, placing a hand to Kendall's shoulder.

The blonde sighed and mustered up a light smile, his green eyes lighter than they were a few minutes previously.

"You're right, Carlitos. James loves me as much as I love him, I have nothing to worry about! Besides, it's not like Jade is trying to steal him away from me, she knows we're together and is totally cool with it!" He began to say, before he spun around on his heels to face the two again, his smile in place but eyes cold again.

Jade was whispering something in James' ear, said brunette grinning his trademark devious grin as she blushed and giggled, cupping her nose as if to contain a nosebleed; she chewed on her lower lip, met the blonde's stare from across the pool and laughing Palm Woods residents, smirked and grabbed James' arm to pull him back into the Lobby, throwing a wink Kendall's way over the shoulder.

At this Carlos and Logan turned to Kendall, a little worried when his face didn't change in expression.

"Eh, Kendall? You okay, man?" Carlos asked, puppy brown eyes slits in nerves.

Kendall didn't say a word; he merely turned and headed for the Palm Woods park...though the shortest members of Big Time Rush could have swore someone beginning to yell and and angrily curse a few minutes later.

Okay, this could be a problem...!

...

"Okay Logie, watching Jade and James as we speak!" Carlos whispered to the small walkie-talkie in his left hand, he ducked behind a hallway potted plant.

_"Good job, babe! Tell us, what's going on?"_ Logan's voice came from the talkie's speaker, Carlos careful to keep the volume low so not to give himself away.

Carlos watched them with unblinking eyes; Jade standing in front of James, who was standing outside the door of 2J, she clutching a shopping bag in her small, gentle hands with a smile on her pale lips while the tall brunette boy was smirking in his sexy manner. The two said not a word, but both were holding back snickers and giggles before James waved to her in good-bye (Jade leaning on her toes to kiss his cheek again) as she skipped down the hall to her and her grandparents' apartment, shooting the brown-eyed boy a thumbs-up before disappearing from sight.

"Wow, that's Jade scheming act..." Carlos muttered to himself, Kendall and Logan picking that up on the other end of the talkie (they hiding out at the pool still, trying to act all calm for their other friends).

_"Babe, what's up? Who's scheming act?"_ Logan asked, a wave of static signaling Kendall now holding the talkie to talk to his Latino best friend.

_"Carlos, what's going on! The suspense is killing me, what did that girl do with MY James! You there? Answer, buddy!"_ Carlos flinched and had to hold the talkie at arm's length to avoid going deaf at the blonde's yell, ducking out from behind the potted plant once James was inside 2J to head to the elevators.

"Dude, they said nothing; they were just grinning and stuff, though Jade gave him a shopping bag before heading back to her room." Carlos reported as he pressed the button for the Lobby, entered the small metal box before it moved down the floors; Kendall and Logan were waiting for him at the doors, the brainy ravenette looking confused while their blonde band leader looked livid with anger and jealously.

"Babe, did they go to her room together?"

"Nah, baby; James is in our apartment, Jade's in hers. Kendall, calm down now! The shopping bag, probably just something he asked from her!" Carlos began, but the jealous blonde ignored his protests as he bumped them both lightly to the side and allowed the elevator doors to shut behind him.

Oh, the brunette backstabbing jerk is gonna get it!

'I swear, I'm gonna tear that girl's head off, then kick James' freaking arse!' Kendall thought bitterly, he slamming his feet down on the carpet hallway floor, fishing out his keys when he reached 2J's door and jabbed the key into the hole, pushing it back hard with his elbow.

"JAMES RICHARD DIAMOND, YOU ARE SO D-!" The blonde started to rant with his fists tight and faint tears in his bottle green eyes, when...his mouth dropped and his heart raced.

2J...was decorated all in crimson red; pink rose petals littered the floor, leading to Kendall and James' shared bedroom. The whole room was decorated in red curtains, red sheets over the neon orange, L-shaped couch, low lighting with scented candles in every available corner. The trail of pink rose petals started at the blonde's feet and led to the bedroom, where he saw a tall, muscular shadow moving against the floor.

'W-What...?' Kendall thought to himself, gulping as he got his legs to move forward and end him up at the bedroom door, blood rushing to his face in a heated, fiery blush.

James was on his back in their shared bed, hair wet from a quick shower after the pool, water drops outlining the fine contours of his excellent exposed abs, toned stomach, and firm six-pack; his large mercury brown eyes were half-lidden in pure passion and love, a hint of lust as well, while he was wearing a pair of tight, leather dark purple pants. He had on matching boots and chains hanging off the pants' hem, spiky fancy, dark purple bracelets around his thin wrists and a collar around his swan neck.

The god-like brunette rose off the sheets (also crimson, like the rest of the apartment) and sighed to himself, brushing back stray locks of his chocolate-brown hair from his fierce eyes and met the gawking blonde's stare from the doorway, his pearly white teeth shining in the low light in his seductive, dominating smirk.

"Hey, O Fine One." He purred, in front of the blonde and embracing him tightly in seconds; Kendall's face went a darker red as his face pressed into the other boy's firm chest, feeling a little upset but with himself this time.

"W-What's all this?" He managed to choke out, shivering when James kissed his neck.

"Well, I know that our anniversary is in two weeks but I couldn't wait any longer; I had to give you your present now, which is me. Jade helped me with all this stuff, she supplied the charms to my idea; thank God she helped, she wanted you and me to be happy. Now it's you, me, and all the time in the world, all I want to do tonight is making you drown in pleasure, my little bunny rabbit..." The brunette responded, smiling when Kendall pulled away to look at him with longing, before their lips molded and their eyes closed and they fell on the bed.

Okay, maybe Jade hanging around James wasn't so bad after...

...

Carlos and Logan paced the Lobby, fearing the worst: either Kendall murders James, murders Jade, or both and that was so not good!

"We should have stopped him, now James and Jade could be toast!" Logan blabbed, though he was surprised to see his boyfriend...smiling like there was no tomorrow?

"Babe, is something up?"

"Hello, hermoso! Hola, guapo! How is the second cutest couple I know of in the world on this fine day, hopefully good right?" Jade suddenly popped out of nowhere, grinning from ear-to-ear and holding a box of tissues; blood was coming from her nose, which she was trying to stop with a tissue pressed to her face, but she didn't look hurt. In fact, she look positively beaming!

"So Jade...the plan worked, right?" Carlos asked, Logan looking lost while Jade blushed a sharp pink and giggled with a nod.

"Si, hermoso! El plan went perfecto! Pienso que Estrella y Lindo will have a great early anniversary! Oh, tell me when your and Logan's is on the horizon, I have plenty ideas to spare! Well I have to go, promised Dak I'd meet him up by the pool! See ya two, los quiero mucho! Tell Kendall y James los quiero mucho tambien!" With that said, Jade pecked each boy on the cheek and skipped off out of the Lobby, Logan looking at Carlos with an amused, yet supicious expression.

"Babe, what's going on?" Logan dragged the last word off in emphasize, Carlos blushing darkly before pressing a gentle kiss to the taller boy's eager lips.

"I'll tell you later, baby. We have a date, remember?"


End file.
